Easter Eggs
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: "It's simple. For every egg you find, you get to take off a piece of my clothes." Klaroline; lemon


Klaus'd had a very long day. Things were not going his way – another futile attempt on his life, another plot against him by the Salvatore brothers, who, even after a half a century, were still invested in robbing him of his immortality.

Well, now that Caroline had finally given up and given in to him, he had no intentions in the slightest of allowing them to take away his forever with the light of his life.

He was tired; he was cranky (and one tired and cranky hybrid usually added up to several dismembered bodies), and he just wanted to go home to Caroline.

Klaus returned to his home, a primitive hut by his standards, but Caroline had made it perfectly clear that she would not live in an ostentatious mansion. He had insisted that he would not live in a one bedroom apartment. So they compromised and bought a four bedroom, two bathroom house in the heart of Louisiana. It was painted a lovely shade of yellow, creeping ivy covered the bricks that formed the walls. The brown shutters were appropriately faded from the years in the sun, and Caroline had fallen in love the second she saw it. It was miles from the nearest town, acres of woods surrounded the house, making it the perfect fortress for the (not that young) couple.

Klaus parked his car, closing the door behind him and calling for Caroline before he even entered the house. She answered back, her voice floating down from the master bedroom, and he followed the sound of it, not expecting in the least what he saw.

Caroline was standing before him, wearing several layers of clothes, a hat and gloves. Klaus looked at her questioningly. "Love," he trailed off, trying to discern what her small smile was about, "what are you doing?"

"Well," she said, taking three small steps toward him, hands clasped behind her back flirtatiously, "I made a game."

"Caroline, sweetheart, wearing _more_ clothes is not the way to turn a man on."

She sighed, her smile growing, and cocked her head to the side. "Well, you didn't let me finish."

Klaus smirked, his mind going back to the first time she had said that to him. "Well, by all means then," he gestured at her, "Continue."

Caroline took the final step towards him and placed her arms on his shoulders. She leaned forward, looking at his mouth while her lips almost brushed against his. "I've hidden some Easter eggs around the house. _Inside," _she paused to raise an eyebrow at his skeptical expression, "The Easter eggs are little, shall we call them, mementos." It was Caroline's turn to smirk now. "Pictures, other little hints, that sort of thing." Her smirk grew when she saw the hungry look on Klaus's face. "And," she added, running her hands through his dirty blonde curls, "For every egg you find, you get to take off a piece of my outfit."

Klaus disappeared. Within a few seconds he'd found the first one, hidden atop the stove. He presented it to her with the look of a predator on his face. She smiled and nodded at him to open it. He did and his eyebrow quirked up in appreciation at what he saw inside it.

It was a picture of Caroline, wearing a very new, very sexy lingerie set.

Caroline interrupted his gawking. "You can take off my coat now." Klaus looked at her, appraising her with his eyes as he reached out and instead pulled the hat from her head, sliding it down over the back of her head, following the path it took with his lips. She sighed in contentment. He flashed away, searching for the next egg. He found two more with ease, growing more and more aroused with each one that he opened. He peeled away two more articles of her clothing, hardly able to stand it anymore.

It was then, after he found the eggs that would remove all but her shoes and the blue, babydoll dress she wore, that the trail grew cold. Caroline had purposefully hidden the remaining eggs very well, wanting to draw out the game for as long as possible, knowing that the angrier and more desperate Klaus grew, the longer and more passionately he would make love to her.

Klaus, meanwhile, was not enjoying this game anymore. It had been several minutes since he had found an egg, and he was growing tired of this. He tore through the house, finally, finally, finding the next egg. Inside was a picture that literally made his mouth drop open.

It was Caroline, and she was in a rather compromising position, splayed on the bed, wearing nothing, her hand between her legs.

He turned to her, eyes changing, glowing, and he stalked toward her, fully determined to rip the rest of her clothes from her body and not stop until her throat was raw and bleeding from screaming his name.

She shook her head at him, refusing to give into him so easily.

"Find the rest, Klaus."

"Caroline," he continued moving towards her, "I will not be kept waiting." At this, she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You will find the last two eggs, or you won't find out what's on underneath these clothes." Her hands were on her hips, eyebrows almost to her hairline.

Klaus glowered at her, but turned away and left the room. He found one more, and smiling to himself, kneeled in front of her. He took one of her long legs in his hands and lifted, slipping the ballet flat from her foot as he placed a soft sensual kiss on her ankle. She sighed happily, closing her eyes as he continued the trail up her shin and across her knee, his fingers sliding up her silky smooth calf, lifting a moan from his lips.

But she stopped him. "Find the last egg," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion, "Find the egg," she cleared her throat now, "And I'll make it worth your while."

Klaus' eyes spoke volumes – they always did. They were huge and blue and luminous and she was drowning in them.

He stood stiffly, his lips tight and pursed. He tore through the house, leaving chaos in his wake. He ripped books from the book shelf, upended the couch, and tore pillows apart. He breathed one long, angry breath through his nose, raking his hands through his hair, just as he heard a small voice from down the hall.

"Klaus, come here." He sped toward her, stopping when he saw her splayed on the bed, wearing a red silk teddy, the last egg buried in her cleavage. He took a predatory step towards her, a range of emotions – hunger, awe, lust – flitting across his face.

He stripped himself of his shirt, and covered her body with his, his face showing her exactly what he was feeling. He lifted her, flipping them over so that she straddled his hips. Slowly, tantalizingly, he lowered his lips to hers, relishing in the moan that fell from her as he moved his hips against her.

Klaus' hands slid around her waist, yanking the straps and buckles away from each other as he completely undressed her. His lips crashed against Caroline's, his mouth thoroughly making love to hers as his hands came around to caress her breasts.

Caroline's head fell back, the sensation of his rough calloused hands and soft lips too much. His mouth went to her neck, then lower. His lips wrapped around her pert nipple, sucking it into his mouth for a moment, only enough to wet it, before pulling back and turning his head, rubbing his stubbled cheek against the rosy bud until it pebbled. Caroline's moan reached his ears, but his mind was in a fog of her – completely and totally wrapped in her. Klaus turned the full force of his mouth back to her breast, using his tongue to soothe the aching peak.

"Klaus-" his name fell from her angelic lips and he turned them once again so that she was lying on her back; he braced himself on two arms above her as she wrapped her fingers in his necklace and pulled him back to her mouth for another searing kiss. He groaned against her, but pulled back to slide down over her body.

"Easy, love," he breathed against her taut stomach as she bucked up against him. He carefully parted her legs, his hands ghosting over her smooth thighs before hitching her calves over his shoulder. "It's my turn to torture you now." Both of their eyes sparked and flashed; his with dominance, hers with lust.

Starting again at her belly button, he nuzzled softly, slowly, oh so slowly, descending on her, stroking his nose through the soft curls before turning his head to nibble at her thigh with human teeth. She cried out, the pleasant torture he was inflicting on her was too much; she was falling apart around him, and he hadn't even really started yet.

"Klaus, please," she gasped. She looked down at him, her eyes and lips begging him as he looked up at her.

His eyes grew dark, and he turned back to her. He nosed at her core, inhaling her scent deeply, absolutely reveling in the smell of _her._

His hand came up and his long middle finger slid into her, deeper and deeper as she tensed around him, whimpers falling from her slender throat.

"Mmm, darling. Perfect." He whispered.

"Klaus, please, I can't-" She cried, begging unashamedly.

"Not a chance, love." He answered, only moving his finger enough to whip her into a frenzy, curling it slightly, only to return to the original position, then pulling back to pump her twice before resting once again inside her. He observed as she writhed beneath him, trying to create the friction that he was denying her.

He continued like this for a few minutes, not letting her have the release she was so desperately craving, but finally relented. He lowered his mouth to her, removing his finger and using the flat of his tongue to place long, slow strokes against her slit. Caroline cried out again, and he gave in, sucking her clit into his mouth, scraping his teeth over the sensitive bud, lashing at it with his tongue. She screamed her pleasure as she came, shaking and arching against his mouth before falling back to the bed, still in the beautiful haze of an incredible orgasm. Aftershocks of pleasure twitched through her as he rose to place his lips against hers, nestling his tongue in the honeyed recess of her mouth. Caroline tasted herself in Klaus' mouth and she moaned again.

"That was quite the show, love." He murmured against the soft curve of her breast. She couldn't remember _ever_ coming that hard before; she wanted more and more. "But I can think of something better."

Just like that, he was inside of her. She screeched at the sudden sensation of his long cock inside her, filling her completely, stretching her walls to the point of absolute pleasure. He rocked back and forth, slowly at first, letting it build, before increasing his pace. Her moans and whimpers spurred him on, needing the release that only her body could give.

He continued fucking her, hips thrusting faster and faster, the sensation mounting; he knew he wouldn't last long, but he refused to come before her. He wrapped his hand around the back of her knees, squeezing the erogenous zone he knew was there as he pressed Caroline's leg to her chest, opening her wider, allowing him better access.

His other hand moved between them, his thumb on her clit. Klaus continued pounding against her, moving at an almost inhuman pace, needing her to fall apart around him. "Come for me love. I need to you come for me." His voice was remarkably controlled, shaking only in the slightest. Each time he entered her, she cried out.

"I'm close, Klaus. So damn close. Don't stop, please baby, please, I need you." Words tumbled from her lips, incoherent as she gasped and arched against him, the combination of his fingers playing with her clit and his hard thrusts making her finally scream his name in the height of an unbelievable orgasm.

He looked at her with hungry eyes, finding his own release as she did, shooting deep into her with one final jerk of his hips. Her back arched off the bed at the added sensation of _him_ and she screamed again. Klaus buried his head in her neck, lost in her. Her voice, her core, her lips – everything.

He lowered himself against her, not pulling out, but instead enjoying basking in the afterglow.

"Oh no, you don't." Caroline whispered. "I'm not done with you yet," she added, flipping them over. She straddled his waist now, leaving a burning trail of kisses across his chest, stopping especially to nuzzle at the tattoo on his shoulder. "I love this." She whispered.

"I love you." Klaus gazed at her with a look so intense that she blushed, biting her lip before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you, too." She whispered. Her eyes fell, and her lips followed the trail, down his chest, across his hips, before her mouth settled on him, sucking gently, teeth scraping. Her tongue swirled around him, and she smiled at the groan that tumbled from him. Her hands teased what her mouth couldn't, making him hard once again.

"Caroline-" he muttered, the lilt of his voice turning her on and making her wet all over again. His hands suddenly wrapped around her upper arms and yanked her up, settling her hips over his, and he thrusted up into her. She cried out, leaning on his shoulders for support.

Finally able to think straight again, she wiggled her hips, moving in a figure eight, trying to make him come first this time. His hands went to her waist, and he lifted her up, and then dropped her, groaning at the feeling of her, consuming him. He did this again and again, until Caroline got the hint and started riding him, her breasts up and down, tempting him even more.

"Don't stop, Caroline. Don't stop, lover." Caroline started at the new nickname, but decided she liked it and continued. "Keep going, love." His mouth got dirtier as Caroline got wetter.

Their bodies were still so sensitive that it took only half the time. Klaus arched his back, pushing his hips against Caroline, hitting that special spot deep within her again and again, until leaning forward, her hands on the headboard for support, she threw her head back, screaming his name again, and came. She shook and shook, crying out, shedding a tear in the most absolute, exquisite pleasure she had ever experienced.

At the same time, Klaus' seed was shooting into her; he grunted and cried out in his own pleasure, something he never did. He was never so out of control that he lost control of his own body, but in that instant he did.

Caroline collapsed down against his chest, barely able to lift her head to his for a kiss before lowering her face to the crook in his neck. Klaus' hands surrounded her hips, sliding up over her back in soothing strokes.

"Well, that was certainly something." Klaus' smirk could be heard in his voice. "Feel free to think up a new game tomorrow."

"Mmm." Caroline assented sleepily. "I'll get right on that. After a nap." Her hands rubbed up and down over his ribs.

"Now, now, love. I'm not done with you yet." Caroline lifted her head, her face flushed and sweaty, and looked at him incredulously.

"Seriously? After that?"

Klaus just rolled them over all over again.

**So… thoughts? This is my first lemon. Hopefully I didn't disgrace Klaroline. **

**Obviously, I don't own TVD. If I did, Klaroline would be freaking canon by now. **


End file.
